Kioku Memory
by Their-Knight'.Nicholai
Summary: Uhmm... where to begin.. THis is just randomness that I come up with when I should be doing in Math. Rated M for sexual themes and language.


Nicholai woke up slowly that morning, as per usual. It was Monday, September 3rd, and someone was jumping on his bed. Who, he did not happen to know. All he cared was that there was indeed someone jumping on his bed.

And it was not wanted. At all.

"Wake uuuuup!" The unmistakable voice of Nicholai's friend, Chloe wailed, somewhere near his knees; she was the one jumping, Nich had determined, as Trystan was not THAT stupid.

"Rise and shine, Nich. I have food for you!" Trystan cooed in his ear, sounding every bit as seductive as her pale, ivory skin hinted that she could be. Nich grumbled.

"I don't want an—what kind is it?" Nich still couldn't resist Trystan's vampiric charms, even though they'd been friends all seven of their years at Hogwarts. The male teachers couldn't resist, either. She had yet to fail ANY quiz, test, or homework assignment.

Actually, she had yet to get less than 100 on anything.

"It's of the bacon and egg variety."

"What kind of eggs?"

"Scrambled, of course. Like your mind."

"With cheese?"

"So much cheese that it will make you sick." For some reason, it sounded sexy, even though she was just talking about how much cheese was on the scrambled eggs. Damn vampires.

"… I like cheese…" Chloe said, sitting on Nich's knees, completely oblivious to Trystan's normal way of talking (Females weren't effected as easily. Nich, being a hormonal seventeen year old, was different.)

Trystan helped herself to a bite of the eggs. "Oh god... these eggs are SoOOoOoOo orgasmic" Trystan purred, looking as if she was thoroughly enjoying herself. Chloe stared wide-eyed at the plate.

"REALLY?! ORGASMIC!? Look at that, Nich! You'll never have to masturbate again!" Chloe giggled manically. However, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had chosen the moment just before the extremely blonde Chloe's declaration.

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry back at Ron.

"… Is this even WORTH our time?" Ron asked, stealing glances at the ebony-haired, ivory skinned vampire every now and again. Trystan just waved coyly at Ron, making him turn as red as his hair.

Chloe had moved up to sitting on Nich's pillow, using his head as an armrest. "You know, Ron, I want to call you Carrot Lad right now. Your face is almost as red as your hair. But that would make me want to bite your head… which would be strange, and wrong, and obviously by the way you're looking at me, taken the wrong way." Ron blinked, and Harry raised an eyebrow. Sighing heavily, Trystan glided over to the other two Gryffindors, putting a hand on the side of Rons face, smiling.

"Ron, dear, I think you and Harry were just leaving.." She… suggested. Ron nodded dumbly, turned on his heel and walked to the doorway. Harry was completely lost.

"But I thought we – oh never mind. Let's just go…" Harry muttered darkly, following Ron. "It's probably safer."

As the door was closing behind them, Ron was distinctly heard saying, "DID YOU HEAR THAT, HARRY?! SHE CALLED ME DEAR! IT'S A SIGN I SAY!"

Nich grumbled as he sat up. "Bloody hell, child, it is not a sign. If it was, I'd be shagged by Trystan by now."

"Now now, Nich, love. I said MAYBE when we LEAVE Hogwarts. You know that." Trystan said with sly smirk. Chloe cringed.

"Could you two PLEASE discuss your after school activities AFTER SCHOOL when I'm NOT around! I mean, MY GOD! I don't need to know that Nich wants to lose his virginity to a vampire!" Chloe shouted loudly.

"Oh please. I lost it LONG ago." Nich insisted with a yawn. "I just happen to think that Trystan is DAMN fine."

Chloe was a puddle of melted disgust on the floor. "I'm going to… Ugh… I have to go. Transfiguration is first, and Minerva hates it when Nich and I are late. Stupid vampires."

"You know that, child, that you just pretty much gave her an open-ended invitation to eat you, right?" Nich raised an eyebrow, picking up his plate, and then realizing that it was empty.

Chloe was nowhere in sight.

Nich was now thoroughly depressed. "Trystaaaaan…" He wailed, scuttling over to the vampire in his black silk boxers. (Which she had bought him for Christmas the year prior, his logic being that everyone needs something pretty.) Trystan patted him softly on the head.

"Now now, Nich. We'll stop at the great hall for you to get something to eat. I need to talk to McGonagall about getting a glass of blood before classes start." Trystan soothed Nich easily, as she had always done. The virginity-losing thing was to make her jealous… which had not worked. She didn't really like him at the time, but now, when she thought about it…

"Alright… let's get going." Nich said boldly. Trystan laughed.

"You need clothes, love. As wonderfully appetizing as you may look." Trystan purred, kissing the top of his head. Nich blushed, as this had NEVER happened before in his memory.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." Nich stammered, letting go of her and staring her straight in the face. "W-What was with…?!"

"Well, if you don't want to be my victim, I can always go after Ron Weasley…"

"YOU GO AFTER THAT MAROON HAIRED STALKER-FREAK, I WILL HAVE TO STUFF YOUR STOCKING WITH GARLIC!" Nich yelled, flailing. Trystan laughed.

"Aww… Nich, would you be jealous?"

Nich froze. "M… maybe."

Chloe came running back in the room with toast and Jam, nearly suffocating Nich as she forced it down his throat. "EAT IT! We're going to be late! And for god's sakes, get dressed, you bloody wanker! I know you like Trystan's boxers and all, but GOD! And put your clothes on properly this time. I DO NOT want to see vampire-induced hickeys today in the middle of Quidditch practice! I mean seriously! WEAR A MUSCLE SHIRT UNDERNEATH OR SOMETHING!"

Nich managed to swallow the toast, get dressed, and grab his bags, running after Chloe and the perpetually gliding Trystan.

Many of the general population of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would agree with Nich that Trystan made the school uniforms look good again.

A note from the Author:

Hey – Nicholai here! I wanted to post what a brief moment in the life of me, Chloe, and Trystan would be like in Hogwarts.

Let me explain about the story us.

Trystan Lupin is the daughter of Remus Lupin; She was not born a werewolf, as her mother, who died during childbirth, had managed to find a cure for Lupin's werewolf-ness, therefore making Remus human, once again. In her fifth year at Hogwarts, while exploring Hogsmeade with Chloe and I, a vampire kidnapped her and bit her, leaving us with the oh-so-sexy vampire we have now. (I have a fetish – can you tell?… :D) (Trystan: "No, not at all…" why was I picked for the role of vampire…?) She has black hair, cerulean eyes, and skin so pale in makes paper jealous. ("Again… thanks SO much…")

Chloe Pendragon, my twin in the story, is immature, irrational, and not too bright. (Chloe: "…Jerk.") She is, quite literally blonde at heart and mind. (We love you anyway, Chloe!) ("Right. I'm sure.") Growing up, she was dropped on her head – I made sure of it. She was sheltered, innocent, everything that everyone loves to destroy. I just got there before the rest of humanity. She has blonde hair that's pale and has blue eyes. She's got a normal skin tone and is sometimes the one to point out obvious answers. That I inadvertently missed…

Then there is me. Nicholai Pendragon (Yes, I used my actual name! "OMFG"). I am cute, loveable, and otherwise a very pure character. (Chloe: HA! Oh. Whoops. That was my outside voice again!) (Trystan: Right. This from the one just admitting to his vampire fetish…) Okay, okay. Yeesh. Anyway, my character is a little… okay. VERY hormonally apt, hitting on anything that wears a skirt or resembles a girl… so long as it's Trystan. (Trystan: He actually dated a plant once – he thought it had boobs… it's a long story…) (Chloe: And yet very funny. Nich! Put that in the story! FLASHBACKS!)

Pfft. That's not going in here.

Anyway, I've ranted long enough. I'll post another chapter sometime later on in life, so long as I get a COUPLE positive reviews…


End file.
